1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for organizing microscope slides in cassettes, automatically transferring the slides individually and in sequence into an automated microscope thus allowing each slide to be examined and analyzed, and subsequently retrieving each slide from the microscope and returning it to the originating cassette.
2. Summary of the Invention
In embodiments there is disclosed:
A mechanism for removing and replacing a slide housed in a cassette defining a plurality of slots configured for holding slides in spaced parallel configuration, the mechanism comprising:
a feed arm containing a longitudinal channel there through;
a longitudinal draw-out spring wire surrounding an imaginary longitudinal axis having a first end and a second end, the first and second end being bent orthogonal to one another and to the imaginary longitudinal axis of the draw-out spring wire, the longitudinal draw-out spring wire being positioned in the longitudinal channel in the feed arm such that bent ends protrude from the channel and wherein the longitudinal draw-out spring wire is operatively positioned in the longitudinal channel such that the draw-out spring wire is rotatable therein, allowing for each bent end to change orientation in respect to the feed arm.
A slide magazine cassette for storing microscope slides, the magazine comprising:                a housing comprising a top surface, a bottom surface, and two side surfaces, the surfaces defining a through-void there between;        a plurality of paired engagement structures attached to each of the side surfaces of the housing and projecting into the thorough-void, each of the paired engaging structures being substantially parallel to another pair of engaging structures attached to the antipodal side surface wherein the each of the parallel paired engaging structures is configured and spaced to allow for the engagement and support of a single microscope slide between the engaging structures, and to permit movement of the slide with respect to the engagement structures when a force is applied perpendicular to a parallel pair of engagement structures from either side of the through-void.        
A microscope cassette handling system comprising:                a cassette defining a plurality of slots configured for holding microscope slides in a spaced parallel formation; to        an elevator housing having a bottom wall and two-side walls, the walls defining a void configured to permit the cassette to be positioned therein;        an elevator control mechanism operatively connected to the elevator housing, the elevator control mechanism being operatively configured to raise and lower the elevator housing along a vertical axis;        a cassette unloading mechanism, the unloading mechanism being operatively configured to unload the cassette from the elevator housing; and        a controller operatively connected to the cassette unloading mechanism and the elevator control mechanism, the controller configured to control the cassette unloading mechanism to unload the cassette from the elevator housing after one or more microscope slides have been dispensed from the cassette.        
A method for automatically handling microscope slides stored in a series of ports within a cassette, the cassette having incorporated therewith a detectable device, in a system having an cassette input port, a cassette exit port, a cassette slide removal assembly, and a slide stage, the method comprising the steps of:                receiving the cassette having the slides at the input port;        detecting the cassette at the input port by sensing the detectable device;        automatically removing one of the microscope slides from a port in the cassette and placing the microscope slide onto the slide stage;        automatically removing the microscope slide from the slide stage and repositioning the slide in the port from which it was removed; and        exporting the cassette from the exit port after one or more the microscope slides has been removed from the cassette and repositioned in the port from which it was removed.        